


Afternoon Delight

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sammy and Gabe have a little bit of fun ;)





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



> So my first sabriel smut... I hope it's okay? XD
> 
> Also gifting this to Shiorino yes. I hope you'll like it. It's hmmm. Oh yeah and be for a look out! She's also working on something yummy involving Sabriel <3\. It's gonna be so awesome ehhehe.

Gabriel smiled, face stuffed into the pillows, drowning out a low moan when he felt Sam's tongue slowly entering him and he mewled, grabbing the bedsheets with his hands when the teasing muscle slipped deeper and he smiled again. Oh, the archangel was in heaven indeed, Sammy adding a finger in as well and he groaned, pushing his hips down, desperate to get his human's fingers deeper inside, but it still wasn't enough and Sam gasped when he saw the archangel moving on his own, then a little shy smile spreading across his lips and he bit his lower lip, Gabriel slowly turning over his shoulder, a sly smirk on his face. Oh, Sammy eating him out felt so,  _ so _ good, feeling wrecked already, legs pushed apart. Sam ducked his head down again.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ ” managed to say Gabriel as an ocean of moans and other curse words spilled out of his mouth, his eyes rolling back into his head. Sam found himself getting even harder, because listening to Gabriel slowly crumble apart with pleasure was just  _ breath-taking,  _ wrapping fingers around his own leaking cock and he gave himself a few strokes, then squeezed at the base. “Sammy,” stammered Gabriel and Sam slowly pulled up, biting his lip and leaned closer, pressing a kiss in between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, making the angel shiver. 

“Y-yeah?” asked Sam, his question coming out as a whisper and Gabriel turned his head around, so that he was able to kiss Sammy properly, taking his lower lip in between his teeth, sucking and nibbling onto it, before he allowed Sam to give him a proper kiss. It was sloppy, all tongue… expressing the need how much they needed each other at the moment and Sam took a handful of Gabriel’s golden hair, gently pulling on it, stroking his head as they kissed. Gabriel turned around properly, lips still locked in a hungry kiss and he laid down, pulling Sam back on top of him. Sam did as the angel wanted to, not having any objections when Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and flipped them over, so that it was Gabriel, who was on top then and Sam moaned into the kiss, chasing Gabriel’s lips as the other pulled apart and chuckled deviously. 

“Mmm, Sammy,” purred Gabriel and gave him another kiss before he slowly lifted up much to Sam’s disappointment. Gabriel smiled when he saw the pout and winked, dragging his teeth over his lower lip as he leaned down again, placing his lips on top of Sam’s neck, his tongue tracing a way down all to Sam’s navel and the hunter arched his back when the archangel came to the sensitive part, pulling his legs apart. “So hard for me,” commented Gabriel and Sam swallowed hard, then looked down. His cheeks were red, lips parted and he was panting hard, Gabriel taking in the sight for a little while and Sam groaned when he saw that Gabriel was stalling on purpose. 

“Gabe,” hissed Sam and clenched his jaw. “ _ Please- _ ”

“Patience, kiddo,” said Gabriel with a wink and then wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, the younger one curling his toes and a little smile spread across his face when Gabriel ducked his head down.  _ Oh, finally _ , thought Sam and an expression of pure bliss welcomed his face when he felt Gabriel licking a thick strip underside his cock, then diving back down to suck on his balls, before he swirled his tongue around the head of Sam’s dick. 

“Hurry the fuck up,” hissed Sam, because his patience was running thin and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, but then gave Sammy what he wanted. He did make him feel so wonderful before, so it would be rude not to return a bit of a foreplay before the actual fucking began and he his cock throbbed, because he couldn’t wait for Sammy’s thick and hot cock to enter him, stretch him open and he moaned loudly as he slowly took Sam into his mouth, all the way back to his throat and Sam thanked Gabe’s talented mouth, because  _ wow _ , throwing his head back when he felt Gabriel hollowing his cheeks, sucking greedily on his dick.

“T-that’s it, Gabe,” stammered Sam and entangled his fingers into Gabriel’s hair, gently pulling on his hair, but remembered that he could go a bit rougher. Gabriel didn’t mind a little bit of pain, Sam looking down at the archangel, who looked so perfect with his lips stretched around his cock and he groaned when he pulled onto his sandy hair, pushing himself deeper and Gabriel let out a little gruntal moan. Oh, Gabe loved it when Sammy got a bit rough with him; usually he wouldn’t, but there were a few times when he would snap and those were the times that were the most fun for Gabriel. With all the stalling and teasing, he hoped that he would be able to bring out that side of Sammy today too.

Sam was biting onto his lower lip, his fingers slipping down onto Gabriel’s cheek and he gently cupped his face, encouraging Gabriel to pick up a much faster pace and Sam started slowly moving his hips as well, fucking himself back into Gabriel’s hot mouth. The way Gabriel’s eyes were looking back up at him, burning with hunger, locked with Sammy’s and the hunter couldn’t look away. His pupils were dilated, blown out, his eyes almost completely black, excitement pooling in the archangels stomach as Sammy was chanting out his name without even knowing it himself. Fuck, the way he was saying his name made Gabriel even harder and he could honestly come like that; Sammy abusing his mouth, moaning out his name so perfectly and deliciously. However, Gabe didn’t want the fun to end quite yet and when Sam felt he was coming close, he took him out of his mouth and held the base of his cock tightly. Sam’s eyes widened and his hips thrust back up involuntary, making Gabriel chuckle, biting his lip again. 

“Oh my fucking…” said Sam out loud and grabbed onto the sheets as his orgasm was denied, his entire body shaking. “Fuck… Gabe, ugh,” he said and then took in a deep breath, laying boneless against the mattress as he was trying to regain himself and every inch of his body was focused on getting release. He was over stimulate and his self-control was slipping away. But Gabriel knew that, of course he did and Sam cursed. “Fuck you, Gabe, I was about to-”

“Oh, you’ll soon get the chance to do just that,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows, slowly going back up, straddling Sam’s hips and he grinned widely when he saw that Sam was begging him with his eyes to continue. “Aw, now, don’t pout, Samsquach,” said Gabe and kissed Sam. “We’ll get to the fucking part right about,” he said and held in his breath as he slowly lifted himself up on his knees and took Sam’s cock into his hands, lubing it up, before he lined it up with his entrance and winked. “Now,” he then said, finishing his sentence and he bit his lip as he slowly slid down Sam’s dick, groaning when he felt it going through the first ring of muscles, splitting him in half almost and he was shaking.

“Go slow,” whispered Sam, holding Gabriel’s cheek, but the archangel didn’t have the patience and he slid down his dick in one sharp move, eyes tightly closed, a smile of bliss on his face as Sammy was balls deep inside of him and Sam gritted his teeth when he was swallowed up by the tightness and warmth. “O-oh my God,” stammered Sam when Gabe slowly started rolling his hips after he managed to get used to the feeling of Sammy inside and the archangel chuckled when he heard that, placing his hands on top of Sam’s shoulders and he let out a breathless laugh.

“God, huh? You flatter me, kiddo,” said Gabriel with a wink and chuckled when Sam grabbed him by the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, Gabriel shamelessly moaning into their kiss. 

“Gabe,” gasped Sam and Gabriel put on a victory smile when he saw that he had Sammy at his mercy under him, kissing him softly as he slowly started rolling his hips again, picking up a slow pace, which he gradually picked up, changing the angle every here and then and he let out a low moan when he finally found it, the head of Sam’s cock hitting right against his prostate and he fell against Sam, supporting himself on Sam’s shoulders, nails digging into the skin and Sam smiled, peppering little kisses all over Gabriel’s neck, driving the angel mad by desire and he pouted, because Sam still wouldn’t move, allowing him to fuck himself on his dick as he pleased. Gabriel’s eyebrows had disappeared somewhere into his hairline, eyes closed as he continued bouncing up and down, mewls spilling from his lips and Sam smiled, admiring  _ his _ creation, then gritted his teeth when he felt Gabriel tightening around and he knew that Gabriel was doing that on purpose. 

“G-Gabe,” stammered Sam and Gabriel chuckled breathlessly as he opened his eyes and kissed Sammy softly again, pressing their foreheads together as he continued rolling his hips, Sam’s hand dropping in between them, fingers wrapping around Gabriel and he started stroking him in slow and lazy jerks, Gabriel cursing as he picked up the pace even more and grinned when he heard Sammy’s breathing getting even more shallow and uneven, gasping against his lips and in the end Sam finally gripped him by his sides and pulled him down, slamming himself all the way in, Gabriel almost shouting out Sammy’s name. 

“T-that’s it, f-fuck me, Sammy,” urged him the archangel and it was when Sam finally snapped, because he could feel himself getting close again and he knew that what was following was going to be fast and rough, but so  _ good.  _ Gabriel spread his legs wider and then leaned against Sam so that he was literally laying on top of him and allowed Sam to finally pound away, the hunter thrusting up into the tightness of Gabriel. Sam moved like a beast, not allowing Gabriel to take his time to breathe and Gabriel  _ loved _ it, melting against Sam, holding onto him tightly and smiled into Sam’s neck, covering it with little kisses and licks, sucking onto the skin and making sure to leave as many marks as possible. Sam usually complained when he would do it, but at a time like that, all that Gabriel got was a moan of approval. 

“Fuck, so tight, Gabe,” commented Sam and Gabriel gave him a heated kiss.

“Harder, Sammy, harder. More, fuck me mo… ah-” screamed out Gabriel, because what he wanted was what he received as Sam’s hands slipped down onto his ass, fingers gripping into the skin and then he braced himself as he gave Gabe a much rougher fucking, droplets of sweat gathering on his forehead as he wanted to hold on as longer as possible, gritting his teeth as he tried to concentrate on something, anything that would prevent him from coming too soon, Gabriel’s screams getting high pitched at that point as Sammy didn’t stop for a second. 

“Y-yes, fuck… like that S-Sammy… love you… love it, oh-oh fuck,” gasped Gabriel as he was completely lost in pleasure, mind foggy and he couldn’t even string a coherent sentence, too fucked out to think of anything else and his wings suddenly popped out, Sam’s eyes widening, Gabriel gasping as well and he laughed breathlessly. “Mmm, Sammy,” moaned Gabriel and kissed Sam again as he started rolling his hips as well, matching up with Sam’s perfectly timed thrusts, eyes shutting close again.

Sam was impressed with himself, he hadn’t seen Gabriel lose himself so much to not have control over his powers and a sly smirk spread across his lips as he slipped a hand in between again, jerking Gabriel off again, who let out a surprise yelp and then tightly wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, which allowed Sam the perfect angle to kiss and nibble onto his neck as he ran his fingers through Gabriel’s wings and he stared at them for a moment or so. Beautiful, golden wings, flapping around like crazy, making Sam laugh and Gabriel shuddered when he felt Sam’s gentle, yet rough fingers among the feathers on his wings and pulled Sam up into the sitting position, kissing him, bouncing up and down his dick, wrapping his wings protectively around the hunter, eyes widening again when Sam pulled onto the wings a bit too rough, but it felt so fucking good, feeling his grace overflowing. 

That… never happened and he was shaking all over as Sam gave him a few more thrusts. Sam was about to give in any time soon, Gabriel getting tighter around him, feeling hotter and Sam froze when he saw that something was off. Gabriel’s eyes were literally glowing when he looked him into his eyes and he shuddered when he felt Gabriel’s skin getting even hotter onto the touch. Gabriel was barely conscious at that point, but he knew that he needed to cover Sam’s eyes, because he was… he couldn’t explain it, but it seemed like that Sam managed to able to completely and utterly fuck him so good that it made his grace go crazy.

“Gabe-Gabe are you-”

“I-I can't… fuck I,” stammered Gabriel and chewed on his lower lip, because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep it together much longer. “F-fuck,” he said Sam buried himself inside one last time, pulling Gabriel tightly close and Gabriel quickly covered Sam’s eyes just in case as his grace went crazy, no longer able to keep up his human form and he was completely ruined when he felt Sam coming, coming himself with a loud scream of Sam’s name, holding him tightly to himself and Sam was shaking like crazy beneath his boyfriend, the room illuminated, glass of the pictures on the walls breaking and then falling on the floor, Gabriel laughing when he felt the lightbulbs above them exploding as well and Sam was just keeping still until Gabriel was able to calm down and he finally brought his hand down, Sam opening his eyes.

“Wow,” managed to stammered Sam and Gabriel was breathing hard and fast, nodding as he couldn’t even speak at his point, slowly collapsing against Sam, who wrapped his arms  around him, disappointed that Gabriel had his wings tucked away. A sheepish smile spread across Sam’s lips and his hands were gently roaming around Gabriel’s body, trying to calm him down and Gabriel was just laughing softly. 

“W-wow… yes… that was… Sammy, you’ve outdone yourself, I mean… just,” babbled Gabriel and Sam quieted him down with a long kiss, Gabriel grinning as he curled up next to him, placing his head on top of Sammy’s chest and placed a hand on top of his stomach and just let his eyes close. Sam looked down and then proudly smiled. Oh, yes, he had literally fucked Gabriel’s brains out. He was awesome, if he said so himself, Gabriel whispering sweet little nothings into his ear and for a change, Sam didn’t seem to mind it one bit, enjoying the cuddling while it lasted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xD


End file.
